No Destiny!
by CrazyWriter18
Summary: Harry is sent into the future, which he finds out is a terrible place thanks to Voldemort. In the future Harry discovers dark secrets and terrible truths. Harry soon realises the future is a mess and only he can change it. Please Read and review.
1. Into the future!

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter but I am going to bring in characters I have made up myself which I will own the rights too (I'm not going to mention them here yet because I shall spoil the story).  
  
Harry was really bored, defence against the dark arts was usually one of his favourite lessons but this year it was one of his worst. This year they had a boring teacher who only made them copy from text books, not that the teacher was horrible or anything but still her lessons were boring.  
  
Well at least he had Ron and Hermione to keep him company, Ron who was sitting next to Harry turned to him and said "this lesson is more boring than Lockhart's lessons were" Harry thought for a moment before replying "your right at least something happened in Lockhart's lessons".  
  
Ron was just about to reply when someone entered the room, it was Pr. McGonagall and she did not looked pleased, she whispered something into the teacher's ear. The teacher turned to the class and said "Harry Potter, Pr. Dumbledore wishes to see you" Harry looked up 'had he done something wrong, no not that he could remember'. Pr. McGonagall looked impatient so Harry slung his book into his bag and swing the bag over his shoulder and followed Pr. McGonagall out of the classroom. Harry continued to follow Pr. McGonagall in silence and walked quite a few steps behind her, when they arrived at the gargoyle statue; Pr. McGonagall said the password "pear drops", the gargoyle opened and when she did not say anything, he started to climb the steps that led up to Pr. Dumbledore's office.  
  
When he reached the top of the stairs he knocked on the door, he heard Pr. Dumbledore mutter enter in a rather odd voice and Harry walked into the office. Harry saw that Dumbledore was standing next to the fire and went over to join him. "You wanted to see me, sir" said Harry, Pr. Dumbledore studied Harry for a minute or two before saying "yes Harry, sit down" with that Dumbledore got up and walked over to his desk and sat down, Harry went and sat down in the chair opposite.  
  
"Harry, I have a favour to ask of you" said Dumbledore, Harry looked puzzled and then said "what is it, Pr. Dumbledore" Dumbledore stared at Harry for a while before saying "I want you to go into the future" Harry looked at Dumbledore as if he were crazy and then Pr. Dumbledore chuckled and said "Please let me explain before you start thinking I'm mad" Harry thought Pr. Dumbledore must have a cold because he did not sound like himself, Harry waited for Dumbledore to continue, "The future is a dark and terrible place Harry" said Dumbledore "A place were Voldemort has taken over and Muggles and Muggle borns live in fear" Harry thought Dumbledore must be having a laugh, "but Sir how do you know what's going to happen in the future" said Harry seeing the stern look on Dumbledore's face. "Because I've been there" said Pr. Dumbledore, there was a moments silence before Harry said "but how sir?" Dumbledore glanced at Harry and then looked away "I can't tell you that Harry" he said "but all I can tell you is that is that you must go into the future and stop Voldemort" Harry knew that Dumbledore had gone crazy after all what could he do, he was just a fifteen year old boy. "What can I do sir" said Harry, Dumbledore looked at the watch on his wrist and said "Only you can defeat Voldemort Harry, no one else, the future lies in your hands" Harry gulped 'then the futures doomed' he thought, "but sir how do I get to the future" he asked, Dumbledore seem annoyed about something but said "by using an advanced time turner I brought back from the future, so are you ready Harry" Harry felt sick but replied with "ok" Dumbledore told him to put the time turner on and he did so "but sir are you coming with me" asked Harry, Dumbledore looked like he was panicking but then said "you have to do this alone, now give the time turner 28 spins" Harry did so and then everything started spinning around him and then he fell with a bump he looked around and then his eyes focused on something in front of him he opened his mouth and screamed.  
  
Somewhere else  
  
Two figures are in a room wearing hoods, one is sitting on a very tall chair and the other is bowing before them.  
  
"So" said the figure in the chair "is Harry Potter here"  
  
The person that was bowing stood up and said "yes, just as we planned"  
  
=end of chapter one=  
  
N/A The story is going to get a lot more interesting believe me, though I warn you it's going to get a bit confusing but bare with me. 


	2. What a mess!

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter but I am going to bring in characters I have made up myself which I will own the rights too (I'm not going to mention them here yet because I shall spoil the story).  
  
Harry finally stopped screaming and just stared, in front of him was a huge pile of bricks and rubble, these bricks and rubble were the last remaining pieces of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
Harry was in shock, the place that he had called his home for the last five years had been destroyed. Harry turned around and started walking towards Hogsmade.  
  
When Harry arrived in Hogsmade he found it was in no better condition than Hogwarts, all the buildings had been demolished and most of the cottages had been burnt down, the place was deserted.  
  
Harry had seen enough he wanted to go home but Dumbledore was counting on him to stop Voldemort. Harry was wrong the place was not deserted he saw someone running across the path in front of him, he hurried up to catch up to them only to realise it was Pr. Flitwick. Harry was really relived but his relief soon turned to fear as Flitwick started jumping up and down and singing "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts". Harry didn't know what to think "Mm, Pr. Flitwick are you ok"  
  
Flitwick looked at Harry and said "I'm not wearing any underwear, nooooooooo!" he's crazy thought Harry and walked off to prevent himself hearing any other unpleasant details about Flitwick's hygiene.  
  
Harry was starting to panic, he didn't know what to do or where to go, Harry felt stupid perhaps he should have inquired about more details about the future, maybe he should have Dumbledore for a future map.  
  
All of a sudden high pitch laughter filled the air, startling Harry and he turned around, Harry knew that laughter, it was the Lord Voldemort of the future.  
  
"So little Harry" said Voldemort in the same snake like voice as usual "what do you think of the future so far" Harry stared at Voldemort in disgust "it's horrible thanks to you" Voldemort laughed "you don't like it but I arranged an invitation especially for you little Harry" said Voldemort "but if you don't like it then allow me to put you out of your misery".  
  
Voldemort took out his wand and at the same time Harry took out his "I'd rather put everybody else out of there's'" said Harry, Voldemort shouted "vericanul" Harry had no idea what that spell was but he wasn't about to stand there and find out, he just managed to dodge the spell before it hit him.  
  
"Expelliamus" said Harry, Voldemort just stopped it with one hand and laughed "dear, dear little Harry you don't know very much about the future do you" said Voldemort "I am all powerful now, much to powerful for little Harry" Harry was now panicking even though Voldemort was evil and inhuman, he did have a point, Harry knew nothing about the future or how powerful Voldemort was in it.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do but he didn't have time to think, Voldemort had just put the leg lock curse on Harry and he couldn't move. "Arvada Kedavra" shouted Voldemort and Harry knew he was going to die but just before the killing curse reached him someone knocked him to the side.  
  
Harry looked at the person who had just saved his life but he couldn't get a glimpse of there face as they were wearing a hood, the hooded person then turned around and started firing all sorts of curses at Voldemort, curses Harry had never even heard of but it looked liked Voldemort had because he was backing away and looking quite afraid, then Voldemort disapperated.  
  
Harry was now staring at rescuer intently and then suddenly they pulled down there hood. Harry fainted.  
  
N/A: Tell me what you think; who do you think it is! Please Review! 


	3. What you don't know!

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter but I am going to bring in characters I have made up myself which I will own the rights too (I'm not going to mention them here yet because I shall spoil the story).  
  
Harry woke up to find himself lying in complete darkness in something warm and soft, Harry wondered where he was.  
  
'I can't believe what I just saw' thought Harry, suddenly Harry heard a door open and the light came on and Harry found himself starring at the future Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione had changed very much in twenty eight years although she was still recognizable, her hair was no longer bushy and all over the place but straight and sleeked back into a pony tail. Her face looked older and wiser and her figure well Harry couldn't believe it.  
  
Hermione just looked at him for a while and then suddenly ran across the room and hugged Harry so tight that he was gasping for air. When she finally let him go, she had tears in her eyes and Harry didn't know what to think.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so happy to see you" she said 'why' thought Harry 'aren't we friends in the future'. "But how do you get here" said Hermione, Harry thought for a moment then said "Dumbledore sent me to stop Voldemort" Hermione looked at him "but if Dumbledore sent you to stop Voldemort" she said "why didn't he send you earlier into the future".  
  
Harry just looked at Hermione "what's wrong with now" he said, Hermione looked at Harry in a funny way then said "Didn't Dumbledore tell you Harry". "Tell me what" said Harry, Hermione gasped, "err nothing" she said, Harry was about o say something when someone else entered he room.  
  
The person was quite tall, with red hair and was without a doubt the future Ronald Weasley. "Good to see you mate" he said "it must be at least twenty years". Hermione gave Ron a funny look and said "he doesn't know" Ron was outraged and shouted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE DOESN'T KNOW, HOW CAN HE NOT KNOW!"  
  
Harry was puzzled and shocked at the same time 'why hadn't they seen him in twenty years and what was it he should know'.  
  
Ron and Hermione both sighed and then Hermione said "well in the future you're.your" Hermione seemed to be trying to find the right words "your dead" said Ron.  
  
Harry couldn't think straight 'how could he have died' he thought 'well that's obvious'. "Voldemort killed me didn't he" said Harry, Hermione and Ron slowly nodded and Harry didn't know what to feel should he feel angry, scared or even upset.  
  
"I think I'll go for a walk" said Harry getting up, Ron and Hermione tried to stop him but he just pushed past them. Harry felt hurt, annoyed and upset all at the same time.  
  
'why did I die' thought Harry 'maybe if I hadn't the future would be different'. Harry didn't know where he was going, he saw a door that led outside, he found himself on a long crowded street and started to walk down it lost in his thoughts.  
  
Harry suddenly came out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice say "Harry Potter, we meet again" Harry was sue it was Voldemort but it wasn't Voldemort that Harry saw when he turned around to meet the voice, it was someone different.  
  
Harry saw a person who was obviously a death eater from what they were wearing. They were in black robes and had a hood over there head but no mask on. Harry knew who that death eater was and gave a scream of fury.  
  
"you" screamed Harry "how can you be a death eater?"  
  
=End of chapter three=  
  
N/A So who do you think it is, please review!  
  
Coming next chapter: We find out who the death eater is and Harry gets another shock, when he finds out something Hermione and Ron forgot to mention to him, something concerning him! 


	4. How can you be a death giver?

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter but I am going to bring in characters I have made up myself which I will own the rights too (I'm not going to mention them here yet because I shall spoil the story).  
  
"You" screamed Harry "How can you be a death eater"  
  
The person pulled down there hood to revel the shoulder length black hair of his godfather Sirius Black. (Don't kill me please!)  
  
"I'm afraid your mistaken little Harry" said Sirius, Harry gave a sigh of relief "We are now called death givers" said Sirius "we changed the name to match the purpose".  
  
Harry felt sick to his stomach; his godfather and father's best friend had turned out to be a traitor just like Pettigrew. Sirius had his wand pointing at Harry but Harry was too angry to care, "HOW COULD YOU!" shouted Harry and then turned round and ran.  
  
He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care that curses were flying past him, missing him by inches; he just knew he had to get away from here. Suddenly he ran head long into someone and fell to the floor, the person helped them up and it turned out to be Ron that Harry had crashed in to.  
  
"Come on Harry mate" said Ron "it's not safe out here", he then led Harry back to the house Harry had just come out of and they were greeted by a very worried looking Hermione.  
  
"Don't do that again" she said, Harry couldn't speak so he just nodded, he had only been in the future for about eight hours and he had just had enough of it already.  
  
Out of all the people to turn out to be a death eater or a death giver as they were no called, Harry wouldn't have guessed it would be his godfather. Hermione led Harry into another room which turned out to be a rather pleasant looking living room and Harry sat down on the sofa.  
  
The shock was too much for him, he just wanted to wake up to find himself back home and to find out it had all been a nightmare.  
  
"Harry" said Hermione "there's some things we have to tell you about the future" Harry just stared at her, "some things like my godfather is a no good traitor just like Pettigrew!" said Harry.  
  
Ron stared at the floor and Hermione dropped down on the couch, next to Harry, "We have to talk" said Hermione, "Darn right we have to talk" said Harry.  
  
Ron looked up from the floor and sat down next to Hermione, "Pettigrew may have been a traitor Harry" said Hermione "but he died trying to save your life, Harry was amazed "he died trying to save me" he said, "yeah" said Ron "but Voldemort killed him just before he killed you".  
  
Harry had just realised something, Ron had just called Voldemort by his name instead of calling him you know who and he pointed this out to Ron "you just called Voldemort by his proper name" said Harry. It took Ron a while to figure out what Harry was talking about "I started using his name in my seventh year" he said, Harry cheered up a bit when he heard this not that he was no longer upset that his godfather was a traitor but he was still glad to hear Ron had become braver in the future.  
  
"There's something else we have to tell you Harry" said Hermione, just then the door opened and seven people walked into the room, five of them were no doubt Ron and Hermione's children but two of them looked vaguely familiar but where he had seen them before he didn't know.  
  
One of them was a boy of about twenty two years of age and the other was girl about twenty five years of age and Harry had just noticed something about there eyes.  
  
Hermione stood up and hugged her children each in turn then she put her arms around the two children Harry was staring at, he had seen those eyes before but he just couldn't place them, then it struck him.  
  
"Harry" said Hermione "these are your children"  
  
N/A I know you probably think that I am trying to give Harry more shocks than possible in one story but believe me Harry's children are very important to the plot as is Sirius being a traitor. Please Review!  
  
Coming next chapter: Harry gets to know his children and pays a visit to the Dumbledore of the future and finds out that things aren't what they seem. Big plot twist in next chapter! 


	5. What the hell?

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter but I am going to bring in characters I have made up myself which I will own the rights too (I'm not going to mention them here yet because I shall spoil the story).  
  
Harry stopped himself from fainting just at the last moment but managed to fall of the couch in the process. The boy and the girl just stared and then the girl ran forward and hugged Harry so tight that he could not breathe, the boy then darted forward and pulled the girl off him to Harry's relief and Harry sat once again on the couch.  
  
The boy scowled at the girl and the girl looked close to tears "James this is our father" she said, James looked outraged and said "This is not our father Sophie, our father died twenty years ago". Harry was still too shocked to say anything, Hermione turned to Ron, "Take the children upstairs Ron" she said "I think Harry and I have got to talk". Ron nodded and led the children out of the room, Hermione returned to the couch and sat down and waited for Harry to speak.  
  
When Harry finally was ready to talk, he asked the question that had been on his mind ever since he had found out he had children, "Who's there mother" he said, Hermione looked over at Harry and stared at him as if she was thinking and then grinned. "Cho Chang" said Hermione simply and Harry once again nearly fell off the couch, "And I'm the father" he said, Hermione started to laugh and Harry went red.  
  
Once Hermione had stopped laughing she looked at Harry and waited for him to say something, after a few moments of silence she then said "But she's dead too, she died just before you did", Harry who had been feeling really shocked and happy until this moment was now going red with anger.  
  
Harry had never been so angry in his life, nothing good so far had happened in the future, nothing what so ever. Hogwarts was ruined, the love of his life was dead, he was dead, He's godfather was a traitor, Voldemort was all powerful and in control, what kind of future was this. 'No' though Harry 'This isn't the future this is hell", how could Dumbledore had let this happen and wait a minute, Harry hadn't heard a single word about Dumbledore since he had arrived in the future.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore and how could he let this happen" said Harry, Hermione's face was set in a sad posture as she spoke, "Voldemort defeated Dumbledore Harry" she said "that's why the future is like this" Harry jumped up very suddenly "Bloody hell" said Harry "anything else you'd like to tell me besides the fact that Dumbledore is dead".  
  
Hermione looked at Harry like he had lost his marbles "he's not dead Harry" she said and Harry turned to her, "well if he's not dead" he said "then where the hell is he" Hermione stood up "At the headquarters of the order" she said, Harry started to walk towards the door "where are you going" said Hermione.  
  
Harry looked back at her and said "to find the only man who can make sense of all this mess" said Harry "I'm going to pay Albus Dumbledore a visit" with that Harry walked out of the room and didn't hear Hermione call after him "But Harry the order of the unicorn is not in the same place".  
  
(I wanted to end it hear but its two short besides I said that Harry would see Albus Dumbledore in this chapter)  
  
Harry walked out of the front door to once again find himself on the busy street and then he started walking to try to find a means of transport when he heard Ron shout "HEY HARRY WAIT UP". Harry turned to find Ron rushing to catch up with him, he waited for him then when he caught up Harry said "Look I'm going no matter what you say" Ron looked at him then grinned "I know" he said "I'm coming with you".  
  
Harry looked at Ron amazed "you're not going to try to get me to go back" he said, Ron looked a bit nervous then said "no even though Hermione wants me too but I say you've got to do what you've got to do" Harry beamed at his best friend full of gratitude and nodded. "And also" said Ron "You won't find the headquarters otherwise because it's moved".  
  
Harry stopped walking and turned to Ron "Why did it move" said Harry, Ron looked at Harry "Well after Sirius turned out to be a death giver" said Ron "we had to move the order of the unicorn because Sirius would have told Voldemort anyway", Harry started walking again and then realised what Ron had said, "The order of the unicorn" said Harry "what happened to the order of phoenix?" Ron gave a Harry a funny look and said "Once again Sirius would have told him everything about it so we set up a new one".  
  
Harry fell silent, he was still upset about his so called godfather but now the anger turned to rage as he thought of the trouble Sirius had caused in the future "What made him change" said Harry, Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look then said "no one knows, he just went to the bad side" Harry decided to forget about Sirius because he wasn't going to help him now. "How do we get there?" said Harry "Portkey" Ron shook his head "Nah" he said "we'll get a broom cab".  
  
Harry looked at Ron for an explanation but before he could, Ron put his hand in to the air and a long broomstick appeared in front of them, "Hop on" said Ron and Harry got on and then went to grasp the broom to steer it but Ron pushed Harry's hand a way "They steer themselves" he said, then he bent forward and said to the broom a place where Harry had often been before, "The burrow" said Ron.  
  
Harry smiled and then the broom took off so fast doing about 70 miles an hour that Harry had to grab hold of the handle anyway. Harry looked down at the view and saw they were already in the country and then it sped faster and faster and then it stopped so suddenly that Harry got tossed off and landed in a patch of long wet grass, he looked around and saw they were in the middle of no where.  
  
When he stood up he saw that there was someone other than Ron with them and he looked up to find himself looking in to the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. Harry's first thought was to give Dumbledore a nice heart felt hello but he soon forgot that because he wanted answers so much. "Why did you send me in to the future?" said Harry raising his voice a little. Dumbledore just stared at Harry then said something so stupid that Harry thought he must have misheard.  
  
"What did you say?" said Harry and this time he was sure he had not misheard and could only come up with two reasons why Dumbledore would say something so stupid, the first was that he had completely lost it or second he was losing his memory.  
  
"What do you mean you never sent me into the future?" said Harry, there was no one else around for miles, all that could be seen was three people stood together looking at each other in the most Peculiar way.  
  
N/A: What do you think, it was a pretty difficult chapter to right cause who know what some one would do if they found out they had children they didn't know about, please review, don't be shy and try to give constructive criticism not just flames. Also I would like to add that Dumbledore is not a loon or has lost his marbles you will find out why soon.  
  
Next chapter title: Then who did!  
  
Preview of next chapter: Harry is confused and Dumbledore tells Harry about a strange event that happened to him, a few days before Harry arrived. Also the next chapter is really funny because trouble starts when Hermione shows up. 


	6. The order of the unicorn!

After 5 minutes of awkward silence, Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Let's go inside." Dumbledore gestured, his voice calm.  
  
Harry followed his professor's gaze, and gave the old man a sceptical look. "There's no inside to go into!" said Harry, looking at the dark stone wall. Dumbledore said nothing, he just turned his back to Harry, drew out his wand and made a sudden swishing movement with it in the air.  
  
A beautiful white shimmering unicorn emerged out of Dumbledore's wand, staring at each Harry, Ron and Dumbledore in turn. The unicorn blinked, then galloped across the field and stopped abruptly in the center, waiting.  
  
"Follow me please, Harry," Said Dumbledore, "you too Ron." Dumbledore started to make his way towards the unicorn, followed closely by Ron, who look neither scared nor surprised. Harry had no choice but to follow.  
  
Dumbledore stroked the unicorn softly, while Harry stood a few metres away, feeling awkward. Dumbledore gave the unicorn a nod, retraced his steps backwards and came to stand by Ron. Harry watched in interest as the unicorn tapped the ground five times, a blinding flash of light consumed the unicorn. Harry shielded his eyes, once the light had died down, the unicorn was gone. A low rumbling came from where the unicorn once was; the earth began to shake as a tall black tower forced its way out of the ground, Harry, eyes wide looked up in fear at the magnificent fortress.  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward and heaved open the door and went inside, Ron followed. Harry hesitated, unsure, but he soon plucked up the courage and followed too. If looks were anything to go by, if possible the tower looked even bigger from the inside. It reminded him of the ministry cars that Mr Weasley had got to take them to kings cross for there third year at school.  
  
Dumbledore led them through a hallway into a large room, a bit like a muggle sitting room except for the presence of a few odd magical objects scattered around the room.  
  
Harry examined the room and all its magical objects that intrigued him, unknown to him, Dumbledore was following his every move, with a familiar twinkle in his eye. Harry jumped when a woman of about Ron's age burst into the room. Harry gasped and dropped the magical instrument he was holding, sending it crashing down to the floor. The woman rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him. Harry pushed her away, a look of pure astonishment cascading his features. "Ginny?" he whispered.  
  
"Harry, I am so glad you came," smiled Ginny "It's been so long." Harry had to stop himself from laughing out loud when she said this, she sounded just like Mrs Weasley. "Hi Ginny." greeted Harry "Wow you've changed." Harry breathed. Taking her in and looking her up and down. She had changed a lot in twenty eight years, her hair was shorter and tied back in a bun, her face was more womanly looking and she had grew a lot in height as well, she was about a head taller than Harry.  
  
Ginny was about to reply when another person entered the room, Harry didn't think there could be anymore shocks for this week, he was proven very wrong. The person made his way toward's Harry and at first Harry did not recognize who it was but as they stepped in front of him he realised it was none other than Remus Lupin and before Harry could say anything Lupin had pulled him into another hug. When Lupin drew back Harry registered that Lupin had tears in his eyes, he noticed that Lupin had changed very little in the time that had passed, his robes were new ones but were still worn and his face looked older than ever but as Harry looked into Lupin's eyes he saw something that he had never once saw there before, it was not sadness or joy, it was a look of pure hatred.  
  
"I heard about that scum attacking you." Lupin spat. "I don't know what made him change Harry, maybe it was because you were killed, or maybe he was just sick but all I know is that Sirius Black will never be my friend again." Everyone stood in silence as he said this and no one dared move then another person entered the room.  
  
Harry quickly shut his eyes but curiosity got the better of him and he opened them, the moment he had he wish he had kept them shut because there looking, if possible, more sinister and greasy was Snape. "Oh God not you." moaned Harry "I thought I had seen and heard the worse parts of the future up until now but you just about take the biscuit."  
  
Snape sneered at Harry per usual and Harry knew that Snape's feelings towards him had not changed but he was not in the least bit surprised. "I assure you Potter" Sneered Snape "When I heard of your arrival here I was in not hurry to throw you a welcoming party".  
  
Harry was just about to tell Snape he could shove it when the door, once again opened, Harry was adamant it was going to be someone who shock him even more but to his relief he saw that it was Hermione. But his relief soon turned to fear as Hermione started shouting her head off.  
  
"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley! How dare you both run off here without even telling me?!" she shouted, then she went over to Ron and slapped him across the face and Ron stumbled back "And you." said Hermione, wagging her finger at him, her voice a deadly whisper, "Your going to have to clean dishes the muggle way for a year before I forgive you for this."  
  
Harry didn't know what to do but he didn't have to do anything as he saw Lupin had stepped forward and was holding Hermione. Hermione was so mad about being stopped that she started swearing at Ron like there was no tomorrow, Harry was appalled and amazed at Hermione's behaviour.  
  
"YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD BRING HIM BACK!" she shouted, "YOU LYING LITTLE B*****D!" no one dared do or say anything, Dumbledore looked very uncomfortable and even Snape looked really shocked as his mouth was hanging open. "HOW DARE YOU BOTH COME HERE?!" shouted Hermione and then she turned to Harry, Harry was ready to run out the room, he backed away from her towards the door. However he thought it best to stay "I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE SENSE HARRY" she Shouted "YOU COULD HAVE GOT YOURSELF F***ING KILLED!" Harry went red from head to toe, even his Aunt and Uncle had never shouted at him like this.  
  
"Hermione, please, calm down" begged Lupin, Dumbledore had started to step forward when he thought better and walked over to Harry. "Let's go somewhere and talk" said Dumbledore, Harry did not particularly want to be alone with Dumbledore but he had no choice, he didn't know what was worse, an insane Dumbledore or an angry Hermione?  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore out the room and Dumbledore led Harry into the kitchen and went to close the door. "DON'T TELL ME TO BLOODY CALM DOWN!" they heard Hermione screech "I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED!" Dumbledore quickly closed the door and sound proofed the room, then sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar.  
  
"Now that we are alone" began Dumbledore "I think both of us have some explaining to do."  
  
=END OF CHAPTER=  
  
N/A: Well what did you think, I can't really imagine Hermione ever swearing but it would be funny if she did, so that's it for this chapter, the next chapter will be a bit more funnier but also serious as well!  
  
Title of next chapter: - A talk with a lunatic, a mad woman then a werewolf!  
  
Preview of next chapter:-  
  
"Bloody hell" said Harry "don't you think that's strange what Dumbledore said happened"  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry her eyes full of sadness and anger "But Harry can't you see what it means" said Hermione. Harry looked at her puzzled "No" he said "What?"  
  
Hermione stood up and as she spoke her voice was full of despair "It means "she said "Your in more danger than we thought you were"  
  
Authors Note: I would like to say a big thank you to Blueberrie who edited mistakes in this chapter for me, you should check out her great new story too called Living in hell! 


	7. A talk with a lunatic, a madwoman and th...

Title of chapter: - A talk with a lunatic, a madwoman and then a werewolf!  
  
Harry nodded, sat down and waited for Dumbledore to speak but it soon became apparent that Dumbledore wanted him to speak first so Harry took a deep breath "I don't understand" he said "You said you didn't send me into the future but you were the one who asked me to come here in the first place Professor".  
  
Dumbledore sadly shook his head and then said "First of all Harry, I don't think Professor is right", Harry looked at Dumbledore sympathetically "No, I suppose not" Harry replied, but Dumbledore to his surprise began to chuckle "And I don't think I should let you call me Albus either" Said Dumbledore "I don't want you to make a habit out of it" Harry grinned sheepishly and for a moment forgot the fact that he wanted answers and was just glad that Dumbledore was making more sense now. "How about sir" Said Harry, Dumbledore looked thoughtful then sighed "To formal" said Dumbledore "How about Dumbledore?" Harry looked a bit put off but agreed as he realised he sill wanted answers.  
  
Dumbledore saw Harry's change of expression and decided to get down to business "Harry I do not Know what happened on the day that you think I sent you into the future" Said Dumbledore "But the fact is I didn't and I have witnesses who can clarify it". Harry's mouth fell open, this did not make any sense how could Dumbledore be in two places at once.  
  
"but err Dumbledore I saw you unless you have a twin or something" said Harry "I really don't know how you can be in two places at once" Dumbledore sighed "Neither can I Harry, neither can I" he said, they both remained silent for a few minutes. Then Dumbledore began to speak "But I do fear it might have something to do with what happened to me a few days ago" he said, Harry looked up and said "Why won't happened to you a few days ago".  
  
Dumbledore looked Harry up and down and then began to speak but not in his usual calm voice but in a voice that suggested he was in a panic "I was attacked by a couple of death givers but that is not the strangest thing about it" he said quickly seeing Harry looking confused "What is strange about it is that they did not harm me as such all is they did is steal something from me" Harry didn't understand why Dumbledore thought it weird that the death eaters or death givers as they were now called would steal but still he wondered why they didn't hurt Dumbledore.  
  
"But what's even weirder is what they stole from me" said Dumbledore "They stole a piece of my hair" Harry couldn't help it even though the situation was so serious he couldn't help himself from laughing then when he saw the look on Dumbledore's face he stopped "Your serious" said Harry looking shocked, Dumbledore nodded. "So why do you thing me coming here and death ea..Givers stealing your hair are related?" said Harry. Just then the door opened and Hermione stepped in, Harry thought she was going to start screaming at him again but to his surprise she didn't "Oh hi Albus" she said "I just wondered if I could have a talk with Harry". Harry was just about to tell her there were having an important discussion when Dumbledore said "Of course I need to talk to Remus anyway" and with that he got up and left the room.  
  
Hermione walked across the room and sat down on the chair next to Harry "First of all Harry" she said "I want to apologise for shouting at you like I did" Harry just grinned "I've never seen you lose your temper like that" he said, Hermione sighed "I know" said Hermione "but things are different now, I was really worried you might get attacked by another death giver" Harry could understand why Hermione had been worried about him but he didn't like the fact that she didn't think he could take care of himself then again she did know a lot more about the future than he did.  
  
"I've got a few more questions to ask you about the future" said Harry, he expected Hermione to say that it wasn't a good idea but instead he heard he say "Ok and I've got some things to ask you too" Harry was surprised and forgot about the questions he wanted to ask Hermione "What do you want to ask me" he said, Hermione suddenly looked more serious "What exactly happened when you duelled with Voldemort yesterday Harry" she said, Harry was really surprised when she said this "Why?" he said, Hermione shook her head and said "No particular reason"  
  
So even though he would have rather have not talked about his encounter with Voldemort he found himself telling Hermione everything that had happened from the part where he had heard Voldemort's laughter to the part where he had discovered his rescuer was Ron and fainted. He also tried to remember most of the things Voldemort had said and some of the curses he had used as well.  
  
After hearing the story Hermione gasped but Harry did not hear and said "And also Dumbledore has just told me something really weird as well" Hermione was looking really serious at this point but prompted Harry to tell her what Dumbledore had said. So he told her exactly what Dumbledore had said and tried to remember every single word Dumbledore had said after that Hermione remained silent and looked like she was in deep thought, "Is he a bit touched in the head?" he asked, Hermione looked at him surprised "What Dumbledore" said Hermione "No he's still as wise as he's ever been" Harry who found this hard to believe said nothing more.  
  
"Harry" said Hermione "I think I know who sent you here and it wasn't Dumbledore" Harry was in shock but waited to see what she would say "Who then?" he asked, Hermione looked at him as if he was stupid "Oh Harry they told you right to your face" she said Harry thought Hermione must be losing it now as well "What, When?" he said, Hermione gave him a look of pity "Remember when you duelled with Voldemort and he said I arranged an invitation especially for you little Harry" she said, Hermione had stirred something in the back of his memory and he found himself thinking back to his duel with Voldemort.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
"So little Harry" said Voldemort in the same snake like voice as usual "what do you think of the future so far" Harry stared at Voldemort in disgust "it's horrible thanks to you" Voldemort laughed "you don't like it but I arranged an invitation especially for you little Harry" said Voldemort "but if you don't like it then allow me to put you out of your misery".  
  
#End of flashback#  
  
"Voldemort can't of sent me because Dumbledore did" said Harry, Hermione again looked at Harry as if he were stupid "But this fits in with what Albus happened to him" said Hermione.  
  
"Bloody hell" said Harry "don't you think that's strange what Dumbledore said happened"  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry her eyes full of sadness and anger "But Harry can't you see what it means" said Hermione. Harry looked at her puzzled "No" he said "What?"  
  
Hermione stood up and as she spoke her voice was full of despair "It means "she said "Your in more danger than we thought you were"  
  
Harry hated it when Hermione did this, not tell him anything "Well are you going to tell me how Voldemort sent me into the future when it was Dumbledore who sent me" he said.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry and stared at him for a few seconds then answered his question "That was Voldemort or one of his death givers pretending to be Dumbledore under the effects of pollyjuice potion Harry"  
  
Just then Lupin entered the room "Could I have a word with Harry please" he said but stopped as he saw Harry slumped in his chair, his mouth open with shock at what he had just heard.  
  
End of chapter seven!  
  
Title of next chapter: - I can't take much more of this!  
  
N/A: I know I know big plot twist but it had to be done and anyway there's still lots more shocks to come for poor Harry! 


	8. Answers at last!

Note: Wow how long has it been since I have updated this story. Sorry but I been busy anyway enjoy…..

"Harry, what an earth is the matter?" said Lupin as he looked at Harry in the chair. Harry turned to face him. "Oh nothing really" He said sarcastically "WHAT DO YOU THINKS THE MATTER?" Lupin didn't even flinch but Hermione jumped backwards with a frightened look on her face. Harry didn't seem to notice either of them were still in the room as he stood up and began to pace up and down the room. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS" shouted Harry "IN THE FUTURE I'M DEAD, MY GODFATHER IS A DEATH EATER AND THE ONLY REASON I'M HERE IS BECAUSE VOLDEMORT HAS BROUGHT ME HERE" Hermione made a gesture as if she was about to move towards Harry but Lupin grabbed her arm and shook his head. "SOME FUTURE THIS IS" continued Harry "IT'S GONE TO THE DOGS….NO WORSE IT'S GONE TO VOLDEMORT AND HE'S MADE A RIGHT MESS OF THINGS"

Lupin looked at Harry as if he were a science experiment that he found fascinating and Hermione was standing quite still with a look of Horror painted on her face. Neither one of them was trying to stop him so he carried on. "THIS CAN'T BE WHAT THE FUTURE IS GOING TO BE LIKE….IT CAN'T BE" Harry ranted "IT'S NOT EVEN WORTH WAITING FOR..THIS CAN'T BE THE FUTURE….NO YOU KNOW SOMETHING THIS ISN'T THE FUTURE….THIS ISN'T THE FUTURE..THIS IS HELL" Lupin suddenly seemed to realise that Harry was actually in the room at this time because he stepped forward and put his hand on Harry's shoulder but Harry quickly shook it off. "Harry" began Lupin "I know you're angry but how do you think we feel? I mean we're the ones who are actually living in it and we don't like it anymore than you do" It was this that seemed to calm Harry down more than anything and he turned to Lupin with a desprate look on his face. "Sorry I guess shouting isn't going to do anything" Said Harry "but I don't understand anything that's going on here and nobody will give me a straight answer when I ask them" Lupin looked at Hermione who seemed to get the message and went to leave the room "I'll be in the living room talking to Dumbledore if anybody needs me" she said "Lupin I need to speak with you urgently in a minute", with that she opened the door and left the room.

Lupin looked at Harry with what seemed like a sympathetic look, he gestured for Harry to sit in the chair and when Harry didn't move he said "I will answer your questions Harry but sit down first"

This time Harry did what he was told and sat down in the chair he had been sitting in before Lupin had burst in. "Ok" said Harry "Hermione said it was Voldemort who sent me into the future instead of Dumbledore" Lupin suddenly looked very alarmed and quickly said "and why does she think that?". Harry quickly filled Lupin in on what he had talked about with Hermione and the story Dumbledore had told him. Once he had finished Lupin looked thoughtful yet slightly worried he walked over to the chair Hermione had been sat in and collapsed in too it, after five minutes of silence Harry was getting very impatient so he let out a clear loud cough. Lupin looked up, "Oh sorry Harry" said Lupin "I was lost in my thoughts there".

"It's ok" said Harry though he knew he didn't mean it, he was growing impatient and Lupin had promised him some answers. "Hermione may be right Harry" said Lupin "It all makes sense even though it does seem quite far fetched" Harry was starting to get annoyed; even Lupin was starting to talk crazy now. "It's impossible though" said Harry " First of all Voldemort or one of his servants would have to go back in time then they would have to get the real Dumbledore out of the way and also they would have to make the staff believe they were him and…" Lupin held up his hand to silence Harry and Harry automatically stopped speaking. "I know that it is a long shot Harry" said Lupin "but it would make sense plus I can think of no other explanation but let us forget about that for now".

Harry said nothing, he was thinking hard about something 'Lupin seems different to how I remember' he thought 'but I don't know why"

Harry came out of his thoughts and saw that Lupin was looking at him as if waiting for Harry to say something. "Err" Harry began, Lupin nodded as if encouraging Harry to say something, "You said you want answers" said Lupin "I am assuming not all of them are related to the subject you were discussing with Hermione" Harry slowly nodded as he took in what Lupin was saying. Lupin smiled strangely "Excellent so what are they?" asked Lupin.

Harry thought for a minute, what questions did he want to ask anyway? He hadn't really thought about it before, he knew what he wanted to know but where to start. After a minute of silent thinking he looked up, he was ready to ask his first question. "What happened to Hogwarts?" Said Harry simply, Lupin gazed at Harry for a moment before answering. "Voldemort and his death givers attacked the school one night" said Lupin "While the staff and pupils were sleeping, Dumbledore was not headmaster at the time, he had retired" Harry nodded and waited for Lupin to continue though he dreaded what Lupin was going to say next. "The headmistress tried her best to defend the school and it's pupil" continued Lupin "All of the staff did but there were to many of them, the school was destroyed before the ministry arrived and more half the pupils and staff were found dead" Harry opened his mouth in shock, so Voldemort had destroyed Hogwarts then just as Harry thought and he had murdered half the people there too. Harry's face was going red with anger but he waited for Lupin to tell him more, "It was then that Voldemort started to take control of the wizarding world" said Lupin "He built a new school which he only allowed pure blood wizards and witches to attend. The school is now the only Wizarding School that still exists and Voldemort makes sure that every pure blood wizard and witch attends even if they do not want too" Harry looked a Lupin in disgust. "So who was the headmistress if Dumbledore was retired?" Asked Harry "Didn't they have the power to stop Voldemort" Lupin shook his head sadly, "No they didn't Harry" said Lupin "But Voldemort has defeated a lot more powerful wizards than Pr. McGonagall"

Harry sat up in his chair with a start "Pr. McGonagall was the headmistress" he said shocked "How come she couldn't stop Voldemort then?" Lupin merely looked at Harry for a few minutes "You forget Harry" said Lupin "Voldemort has even defeated Voldemort" Harry sat back in his chair looking miserable "And now" said Lupin "you can begin to see just how powerful Voldemort has become" Harry just sat there red faced, he wanted to get up and go and find Voldemort. The way he was feeling Voldemort wouldn't stand a chance but then again Harry thought if Dumbledore couldn't do it, what chance do I have. "So did Voldemort murder Pr. McGonagall then?" said Harry. Lupin shook his head "She is saint Mungo's permanent spell damage ward" said Lupin sadly "and I fear she will continue to remain there for the rest of her days"

Harry sat in silence for a few minutes then he looked at Lupin again, "So how do I die?" said Harry uncomfortably, Lupin's eyes were filled with tears as he spoke, "You are murdered by Voldemort Harry while protecting your children and…." Said Lupin, Harry waited for Lupin to continue and when he didn't he said "well?" Lupin looked Harry directly in the eye, "And Sirius Black" said Lupin, Harry stood up and was boiling with rage. "YOU MEAN EVEN THOUGH I DIED TRYING TO PROTECT HIM" said Harry "THAT SCUMBAG STILL BECAME A DEATH EATER OR WHATEVER YOU CALL THEM"

Lupin just sat completely silent and nodded, "So why do you think Voldemort has brought me here?" said Harry still trying to control his anger. "I thought we were talking about other things besides that?" said Lupin, Harry's rage boiled over, "WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT" yelled Harry "THE WEATHER? WHY WOULD VOLDEMORT BRING ME HERE IF HE HAS ALREADY KILLED ME" Lupin looked at Harry as if he hadn't heard him, "I have a hunch Harry" said Lupin "I think he has brought you here so he can kill you early than he has done" Harry swore under his breath "Same old, same old" said Harry "I hardly thought he would want to have a chat about the old times"

"Harry" said Lupin "There is a way out of all of this!" Harry looked at Lupin "Oh yeah" said Harry "And what way is that?" Lupin removed something from the inside of his shabby robes and held it out to Harry. "I'm not going anywhere" said Harry as he pushed the time turner in Lupin hand away. "Harry there is nothing you can do here" said Lupin "you are only putting yourself in danger if you stay" Harry looked at Lupin and let out a sarcastic laugh "Well since I'm going to die either way" said Harry "I don't think that's an issue" Lupin shook his head "Harry" said Lupin "it's not like all the other times, he's really powerful now, you won't stand a chance" Harry got up and went to leave "The way I'm feeling" said Harry "Voldemort better start planning his funeral right now" Lupin gave a deep sigh as if fed up. "Harry" said Lupin "I don't think you understand" Harry looked at Lupin angrily "the only thing I understand" said Harry " Is Voldemort has killed me in the future and his tried to kill me in the past" Harry walked towards the door, open it and then turned back to look at Lupin "Voldemort has made my life hell ever since he murdered my parents" he said "I want revenge for everything he's done and I'm going to get it" Harry went to walk through the door then stopped and without turning back to look at Lupin he said "Even if I have to die trying" Harry then left the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

-----Another place--------------

The room was dark and stank of decay, in the middle of it was a dark figure wearing a black robe and a hood up. In front of this dark figure on the floor curled up was another person wearing black robes; there face could not be seen through the darkness.

The hooded figure was learning over the person on the floor and they held a wand in their hand. The wand was pointing straight at the cowering person on the floor.

"Please I didn't mean too" said the cowering person on the floor, the dark figure leaning over them let out a cruel horrid laugh and it became instantly clear that it was a man that was laughing.

"Don't give me that" said the hooded figure learning over the person "You knew perfectly well what you were doing, you wanted him to escape."

The hooded figure raised there wand and shouted "Crucio"

The figure on the floor started to wriggle and scream with pain, "Never mind though" said the hooded figure "I will still kill him eventually" The hooded man looked at the figure cowering on the floor. "The plan still requires you as pathetic as that may be" said the hooded figure as he raised his wand to the cowering figure on the floor. Then without another word the hooded man shouted "Impervius"

Notes: Thank you all for your reviews. This chapter was long, I know but it's all going someone I promise. Keep those reviews coming in but no flames please.

Next chapter title: "Only the dead"


	9. A heated discussion!

Note: Sorry it has taken so long but hey here it is the next chapter of the story! I know I said I was going to call this chapter 'only the dead' but that was before I re-wrote it and gave it a new name. So everyone enjoy and I hope you like it…

Harry knew there was only one man who could help him to defeat Voldemort and that man was Dumbledore; even if Voldemort had defeated him Harry still knew Dumbledore might be able to help him in some way.

Harry began to search the headquarters for Dumbledore but Dumbledore was not who he found first. After ten minutes of searching for Dumbledore Harry was close to giving up but then he spotted some stairs leading upstairs. Harry paused for a moment and then headed towards them. As he was making his way up some stairs someone knocked into the side of him and Harry had to quickly grab the banister to stop himself falling backwards down the stairs. Once Harry had recomposed himself he looked to see who had walked into him and was not entirely surprised to see that it had been Snape. "Watch where you're going Potter" Sneered Snape, Harry looked at him furiously and said "It was you who nearly sent me flying down the stairs" Snape gave Harry his usual look of pure hatred then his lips curled into a devious smile "You haven't changed a bit Potter" said Snape "Still as arrogant and pig headed as you always were" Harry was about to tell Snape exactly what he thought better of it 'Some things never change' thought Harry 'but I can always argue with Snape when I get back home. I'm just wasting time here' so Harry just shot Snape a very dirty look and continued walking up the stairs.

Once he reached the top of the stairs he saw a corridor in front of him that had several doors along it; Harry reached out to open the door that was closest to him when he heard voices coming from the other side of it. Harry froze as he recognized the two voices in the room as belonging to Dumbledore and Lupin; he paused for a moment unsure what to do next, then he bent down and looked through the key hole so he could see what was going on.

Through the key hole Harry saw Dumbledore and Lupin standing facing each other.

"This is all one big mess Albus" Said Lupin "As if we weren't troubled enough trying to defeat Voldemort; now we've got a younger Harry here as well" Harry felt a little annoyed; he didn't need looking after. "You know as well as I do Remus that we have been trying to defeat Voldemort for many years without any success" said Dumbledore "Now Harry is here maybe he can assist us" Lupin looked at Dumbledore as if he were crazy "He is only fifteen years old for goodness sake Albus" said Lupin "Harry couldn't stop him at the age of 23! Do you really think he will be able to do it at the age of fifteen?" Dumbledore said nothing at first; he simply gazed at Lupin for a moment and then for some reason his gaze drifted towards the door. Dumbledore gazed at the door for quite a while and Harry was sure that Dumbledore knew that he was listening in on the conversation. However Harry felt relieved as Dumbledore suddenly stopped looking at the door and turned his gaze back towards Lupin.

"You forget Remus" said Dumbledore "That youth is not a sign of weakness. Voldemort once believed that himself until he met his downfall at the hands of a one year old wizard by the name of Harry Potter" Lupin looked thoughtful "This is different Voldemort is a lot more powerful now" said Lupin "and he is intent on killing Harry" Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore seemed amused at this comment "In case you haven't notice Remus" said Dumbledore "Voldemort has always been intent on killing Harry. It's rather like an obsession with him isn't it?" Lupin was about to say something when he changed his mind and just stared at Dumbledore "You see! Even though Voldemort killed Harry twenty years ago he has still brought a younger Harry into the future to kill him again" said Dumbledore "Although I suspect he may have another reason for killing Harry at a younger age" Lupin looked annoyed "The fact remains though do you really think a fifteen year old wizard will be able to defeat Voldemort?" asked Lupin. Dumbledore shook his head and Harry felt his heart sink. "No" Said Dumbledore "Not just any fifteen year old wizard. Just a fifteen year old wizard by the name of Harry Potter"

Lupin looked angry and next thing Harry knew Lupin had opened the door and almost walked straight in to him. Lupin looked at Harry for a moment then without saying a word turned around and walked off. Dumbledore looked at Harry and then gestured for him to come in to the room.

"Might I assume you overheard our heated discussion Harry?" asked Dumbledore, Harry knew it would be foolish to lie any merely nodded. "Sorry Dumbledore I couldn't help it" Said Harry, Dumbledore nodded and Harry found it difficult to decide if he was angry with him or not. After a few minutes of akward silence Harry couldn't bare it any longer. "Do you really think I might be able to stop Voldemort?" asked Harry, Dumbledore nodded and Harry felt his heart leap with happiness. It didn't matter if the odd were against him or that Voldemort had killed him twenty years ago; Harry felt glad that Dumbledore had faith in him. This was the same Dumbledore Harry had always known and admired, he wasn't mad and even though Dumbledore had been defeated by Voldemort he was still the same man as he had always been. Harry looked at Dumbledore and Dumbledore looked at Harry; they both understood what had to be done. "What can I do to stop him?" asked Harry; Dumbledore smiled.

END OF CHAPTER NINE

Title of next chapter: Filling in the gaps!

N/A: I am going to put the next chapter up very soon but please review this one and tell me what you think! Once again sorry about the big gap between this chapter and the previous one!


	10. Attack of the death givers

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while but I've been so unbelievably busy with college work. Anyway all of it's done now (Yay) which leaves me with more time to update. Also I know I said this chapter was going to be called filling in the gaps but when I thought about it I really didn't like that title so changed it. Hope you don't mind.**

Suddenly screams broke out from downstairs, Harry and Dumbledore looked at each other in alarm then quickly hurried out the room, When they got downstairs they saw a scene of horror before them. Death givers were everywhere and most of them were locked in combat with the order of the unicorn.

Hermione was dogging out the way of curses from two death givers; both of whom she was locked in combat with, Ginny's wand had been taken by a death giver so she had resorted to using physical force instead and was to be honest doing really well as she seemed to have taken the death giver by surprise. Lupin was also locked in combat and was firing so many different spells that the death giver he was fighting could do nothing but try to avoid getting hit and someone who Harry thought could be Mrs Weasley was also locked in combat with a death giver but she was being a bit over enthusiastic as she was knocking everybody out the way in the process. She nearly fell on top of Snape as she tried to avoid a curse from the death giver and Snape was knocked to the floor. When he stood up he had a face like thunder and he shouted "DO YOU MIND" at Mrs Weasley.

Harry knew that someone here amongst all this death givers would be the god father who had betrayed him.

"SIRIUS BLACK" shouted Harry at the top of his voice. Everyone froze mid battle and looked towards Harry. Everything was silent and no one dared move. Until a death giver made their way through the crowded room towards Harry. Slowly and carefully they reached up to remove their mask and Harry saw the face of Sirius Black.

"I owe you" said Harry angrily "you evil traitor"

Sirius Black merely laughed at him.

"Going to kill me Harry?" said Black

Harry's expression did not change

"What? You think I can't?" said Harry "My favourite place in the world has been destroyed, my family has been torn apart, the futures rubbish and I'm already dead. Tell me do you really think there is nothing I wouldn't do?"

Sirius Black's expression suddenly changed, it looked like he had just come out of a trance for all of a sudden he looked around the room before his eyes settled back on Harry.

"Harry" said Black "I'm sorry….I…." suddenly another death giver stunned him from behind and he collapsed, the death giver grabbed Black and then disaparated. All of a sudden the other death givers started to apparate one by one until there was just one of them left.

Harry thought the death giver was going to curse him but no matter he was ready for it. However instead of trying to curse Harry he pointed his wand at Dumbledore and shouted "Avada Kadavra"

The spell missed Dumbledore at first but then he hit a mirror just to the right of him, bounced back and caught Dumbledore in the side. All of a sudden Dumbledore began to fall and as the death giver disapparted he hit the floor.

Harry ran to him and got there first, Dumbledore was still alive but just barely. He looked like he was struggling for breathe and Harry knew he was going to die. Dumbledore's eyes found Harry and they both looked at each other.

"Harry" said Dumbledore in barely more than a whisper "you know what you have to do"

With that he closed his eyes and the last breathe went out of him.

Harry cursed and then stood up looking around the room. No one dared move weather out of shook or fear of him Harry didn't know.

Harry knew what he had to do and he had no doubt of what he wanted to know next.

"I'm sick of the future" said Harry "I want a time turner"

**What do you think? Will Harry just leave the future to run it's course and go back to his own time?**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review. I'm also in the process of updating my other story Dare to love so make sure you check it out. I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
